Hey Dad
by Demon Slayer Hiromi
Summary: After taking a test that backfired a second after taking it, Hiei finds himself injured on the inside. Not knowing what was wrong, he left to try and sort his thoughts. Only to meet someone close to him he had never met or heard of. Is this kid kidding?
1. Unexpected visitor

"A walk?" Kurama repeated.

"Hn," Hiei replied, "I'm feeling a little down today so I'm going for a walk…"

"…Ok…" Kurama answered sounding a little worried. Hiei had been acting strange all day, like he was sick or something. Maybe it had something to do with that test he went through…

The night before Hiei had taken this test to show his strength growth. But the machine he went in had a malfunction and died with him in it. When they finally managed to get the door open, Hiei was already out of sanity. His eyes were wide with a crazed look in them and he wouldn't stop laughing for 3 hours. "Hey guy's, his hair's all sticking up from the statict!" Kuwabara said stupidly. When Hiei finally fell a sleep that night, he twitched the whole night. In the morning when they were eating breakfast, Kuwabara was being stupid again (that's not a surprise) and hitting on Yukina. Hiei didn't do anything about it. He just looked up, said "You mind not doing that while were eating?" and that was it. Kurama didn't like the looks of it so far. Kurama figured a little alone time would be the best medicine so he just got started on dinner.

Hiei walked over to the entrance steps of Genkai's home and sat down halfway down them. He laid his head into his arms and went into thought on what was wrong with himself. He felt like there was something missing… He didn't get very far into his thoughts cause he sensed someone near. The power was seemed familiar so he didn't bother to make a move. It was probably Yusuke. To his surprise though the person sat next to him, wrapped its arms around one of his arms and leaned it's head on his shoulder. He looked up at it in shock and saw a girl. She had midnight blue hair that went halfway down her back with a bit of white near her bags, kind of like his own white streaks. She was about his height and wore black pants with a silver chain attached to them, black shoes and a black sleeveless shirt. She had a few accessories like a studded bracelet and a dragon necklace that had a black gem in its center. Weird enough the dragon reminded his of his darkness dragon. She opened her eyes and looked at him. The colour of her eyes was the same as his own. But what she said to him was what practically killed him…

"Hey Dad."

Kurama heard a yell that sounded very familiar... After realizing it was Hiei's, he ran out the door at full speed to help him with whatever the problem was. He ran up to the steps of Genkai's home's entrance, saw Hiei and his jaw dropped immediately. Hiei had his Katana out and was trying to strike down a girl that, to Kurama's horror, looked like Hiei himself without the spiked up hair and narrow eyes. The girl didn't look fazed by the fact that Hiei was trying to kill her. It was almost like she was used to it. She yawned and jumped next to Kurama. Surprised, Kurama fell back and landed on the ground, hard. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head in pain. A hand appeared in front of him. He looked up and saw the girl with her hand out.

"Sorry," she said not really looking at him. "I didn't mean to make you fall."

Kurama accepted her apology and took her hand shakily. She helped him up but as soon as Kurama was on his feet he was pushed back down by Hiei, who didn't look to happy.

"Kurama, what the hell are you doing?" Hiei asked in a raised tone. "Were supposed to be trying to kill her!"

"You know you'll never be able to kill me Dad," she said sounding confident. "My skills are about as good as yours after all."

Kurama went pale. D-Dad? Hiei has a daughter? Had Hiei been keeping secrets from everyone? That wasn't such a surprise but… he actually fell in…love? Something was definitely wrong with this scene.

"Hiei, since when are you a father?" Kurama asked in a confused and nervous tone.

"Don't ask me dammit, I've never seen her before!" Hiei yelled back. "And I'm not her father! The bitch is delusional"

"You just keep wishing that were true Dad," she said leaning against one of the polls of the entrance.

"Um…" Kurama was hysteric, but he stayed calm to keep his reputation and so he wouldn't have Yusuke up his ass the whole next week. "What's… your name?"

The girl's eyes met his, which suddenly looked sad and troubled. Kurama got up and walked up to her dragging a struggling Hiei with him.

"I'm not sure if it's my real name or not but you can call me Hitomi," she answered. She turned towards Hiei with a questioning look.

"I told you I'm not your father so GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" Hiei shouted uncontrollably. He regretted it right away. She looked shocked at first but that changed quickly. Her eyes filled with water and she seemed to be chocking on the words that she was trying to say, but she refused to let a tear fall. Refused to show emotion. Just like Hiei… Apparently though, she was weaker at it. She looked away quickly, causing a few tears to fly out. She wiped a few away, trying to make it look like she was brushing her bangs away.

Kurama reached out and hesitantly taped her shoulder to get her attention. She looked at him with a normal serious expression, the tears had faded away.

"I suppose you don't have a place to stay so you may stay here with us if you'd like…" Kurama elbowed Hiei in the ribs to get back at him for stepping on his foot.

Hitomi blinked in surprise and nodded to the offer. She apparently wasn't expecting this at all. Hiei gave a "Hmph" and disappeared. Kurama smiled sweetly and lead her to the house, regardless of the objections Hiei was sending mentally in his head. He wanted to solve this stupid case. He was a part of the spirit detectives after all…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry if it was short. I just wanted to give you guy's the idea of what was coming up. I'll continue it as soon as possible. Please review, and be honest so I can improve it in the next chapter.


	2. So where do I stay?

"Did you even think about what I would say about having some outside girl in my home?" Genkai asked Kurama, not sounding too happy of course. "And she's supposedly Hiei's daughter? That worries me even more!"

"Please Genkai, she has to stay with us for the time being," Kurama explained. "Besides, we have to find out where she came from. I mean there's no way she's actually his daughter."

By the look on Kurama's face, Genkai suspected he had some doubt. She did resemble him greatly, and was at an equal level of strength… Things weren't looking to good so far.

"Um… excuse me?" Hiromi stepped in. "Which room will I be staying in?"

Genkai looked away from the girl. Kurama wasn't sure if that was out of attitude or… just because she couldn't handle the huge resemblance between her and Hiei. Kurama began to gnaw on one of his fingernails…

"I'm afraid you'll all have to stay at a hotel if it's going to be like this," Genkai finally spoke. "There isn't enough room in my home, unless you'd rather stay and share with one of the boy's.

Hiromi gave a face telling both Kurama and Genkai that she disapproved of the idea. (It was a mix of fear and disgust.) Kurama nodded and decided they would all stay at the nearest hotel in town. The girl went back to her serious look, explaining she didn't like humans but she understood it was there only option. She took the offer. Kurama couldn't help but frown. Hiei and she have something else in common. They both hated humans. Like they needed another thing to relate the two.

Kurama told Hiromi to wait outside while he and the others packed up their things. As soon as she was out of sight, Kurama went looking for Yusuke. Meanwhile, Hiei had finally decided to come back after punching some anger out. (Let's just say half of Genkai's forest was now gone.) Noticing his so called daughter sitting on the front steps, he snuck into the main room from the open window on the other side of the house. There was no way he was going to face her again after what happened the first time they met. (Just for reminders, he tried to kill her but failed.) He leaned himself against the wall and let himself fall to the floor. Kurama was actually going to let her stay? Why? What was the point? There was no way she was really his daughter. He had never even considered finding a mate, nor having children. He shuddered at the thought. Hiei suddenly went pale at his next though… Does Kurama think that she really IS his daughter..?

Finally, Kurama found Yusuke and Kuwabara in the kitchen playing Rock, paper scissors. He couldn't help but sweatdrop at the sight. Deciding to ignore it, he walked up to there table and placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke looked back at Kurama after making his hand in the form of a rock. Kuwabara twitched when he realized he lost even with Yusuke getting distracted.

"What's up Kurama?" Yusuke asked, giving a confused look to him.

"Yusuke, may I have a word with you for a few minutes?" Kurama replied with another question.

"Hey, aren't you not aloud to answer a question with a question?" Kuwabara asked not getting what they had said to one another. The other two sweatdropped.

"Not if the 2nd question answers the 1st one moron." Yusuke answered intelligently. Yusuke got up from his chair and left with Kurama shouting back, "Be back in a few minutes, and be ready to lose some more when I get back!"

Kuwabara started shouting random words that Yusuke couldn't hear from where the two were now standing, Yusuke just ignored them. "So what wrong Kurama?"

"I need you to do me a favour." Kurama responded.

"What!" Yusuke yelled, not being able to control himself. "Hold on a minute. Aren't I usually the one who ask's YOU a favour? Not the other way around?"

Kurama just sighed. He really hated doing this. It couldn't be helped though.

"Please Yusuke!" Kurama said in a serious tone.

Yusuke looked him in the eye. "Ok, what?"

Kurama took in a deep breath. Yusuke started to get a little worried. He hadn't seen Kurama act this way in a while. It must be bad…

"I need you too…" Kurama paused. "…look after Kuwabara for a while."

As soon as Kurama finished, Yusuke's face met with the floors. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

"I know it's a lot to ask but I-," Kurama couldn't finish. Yusuke cut him of with his yelling.

"What the hell Kurama?" Yusuke shouted at him. "That's it? That's not a life threatening task!"

Kurama blinked a few times in confusion before realizing he was a little to dramatic for Yusuke. Kurama gave an uneasy grin. "Let me start from the beginning so you'll understand…"

So Kurama told Yusuke the whole story about Hitomi and Hiei. Yusuke was in complete shock… or at least he was for about a second. After that he burst out laughing and kept going for the next two minute. Kurama gave an "Ahem" and Yusuke stopped. He was probably still laughing on the inside though…

"Ohhh," Yusuke grinned. "I get it, you don't want Kuwabara to see Hiei's kid. No prob, I'll take care of him."

"Remember," Kurama repeated. "Were not sure if it's true, they lookthe same age so it's technically I'm possible. She looks more like another sister than a daughter."

"Maybe he got drunk when he was a kid?" Yusuke suggested, like the perv that he somewhat is. Kurama whacked him on the head for even thinking that was the case. It was to late though, he actually considered it as an explanation for all of this…

Hitomi got up from where she was sitting, she never liked to be kept waiting. She turned to enter the house only to have someone else open the door and walk right into her. Both of them fell back from the collision. Hitomi looked up only to see Kurama getting up off the ground.

"I'm sorry," Kurama said, reaching a hand. "Let me help you up."

She looked at his hand, feeling a sense of déjà vu on her part. (Last time it was her who was offering the hand to Kurama.) She took it just the same. He explained to her that everyone had been informed, including Hiei who he had found on the roof of the house that they were leaving for the Marriot Hotel. (That's an actual hotel, I couldn't think of a better name so I borrowed it.) She nodded, but when she did she noticed he had a cut on his right arm. When she asked him what had happened he explained that Hiei had done it because he was angry he was considering her to really be his daughter. Hitomi, who was shocked at first, after began to laugh. Not an evil or cold laugh, but a normal, warm laugh. Kurama froze that moment. She apparently had the ability to feel emotions, maybe even love. She and Hiei did have some differences, along with equality. That was a relief. He couldn't help but see something else about her though, he just didn't know what it was…

She stopped laughing after a minute and apologized for her rudeness. Kurama didn't say anything back, he couldn't. He was too stunned. She gave his a questioning look then asked if they were leaving now. He quickly snapped out of his state and nod. He picked up his things and they left. Kurama began to worry about how Yusuke was going to keep Kuwabara away from Hitomi when they were both going to be in the same Hotel room. He also began to worry about how Hiei would handle staying with her also…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet another somewhat short chapter… I'm sorry! I'm just trying to get things moving. I did make this one a little longer at least. Please review and I'll continue soon. Hope you liked chapter two!


	3. Meet the rest of our friends

"You'll be staying in the room next to mine," Kurama explained. "Just to be safe..."

"Understood," she answered. She wasn't really looking his way... her eye's were focused on Hiei who was sitting on the nearby window sill. She began to wonder if she really WAS delusional. Maybe he was right… maybe she was really alone… She felt her eye's begin to water so she aloud her bangs to fall over her eye's and tried to restrain her emotions, she hated them so much. Of course hate was considered an emotion as well, so she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Kurama had left to get dinner ready, Hiei stayed by the window and Hitomi decided to try and learn a little about the world she was getting into. So, of course, she decided to watch some TV.

About an hour later, Yusuke came bursting into the room. He seemed quite proud for some reason. "Ok Kurama, things should be ok for tonight."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "You mean Kuwabara? So where is he?"

"Detective," Hiei yawned. "The best way to get rid of that fool is to kill him. I personally wouldn't mind doing the honours." Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. Hitomi, not knowing Yusuke and Kuwabara, decided to listen to their conversation to learn a bit about them.

Ignoring Hiei's suggestion, Yusuke's tone changed to a suspenseful story telling kind of tone and went on…

"Ok, so we were eating at this restaurant and we both, like the idiots we are, forgot our wallets back at the old hag's place," Yusuke began, and then quickly continued. "I decided we should pull off a dine and dash considering it was our only option, unless we wanted kitchen duty for the rest of the night. I, being skilled at this sort of thing, got away Scott free. Kuwabara on the other hand went and tripped on some lady's purse and got caught by two of the workers there. And that's why I'm here and he's there." Yusuke finished bursting out in laughter.

Hiei rolled his eyes in pity and went back to looking out the window. Kurama smile in amusement and congratulated Yusuke on a job well done. Hitomi made a note to herself saying never to interact with some idiot named Kuwabara. She didn't really mind Yusuke though, he seemed pretty normal. That was her first impression…

"So this is the girl eh?" Yusuke asked, walking up to where Hitomi was sitting. "Wow Hiei, you got a hot daughter, I'm impressed!" That wasn't smart on Yusuke's part. In an instant there was both a Katana and a pair of Sais at Yusuke's neck. (Hiei was holding the Katana and Hitomi the Sais. By the way, as an example, Sais is what that Electra girl person used in that movie. You can also get images on Google.) Yusuke went a little pale but quickly went back to his cocky self and had a huge grin on his face. "Hiei, I didn't know you were so defensive about her."

Hitomi put down her weapons at this remark. She looked at Hiei, hoping to hear an explanation for his actions. He sheathed his Katana, turned away and answered, "I did that in my own defence Yusuke, not hers. (Yusuke mad it sound like he was shocked to see that she was good looking, he took that as an insult. Sorry, I just wanted to make that clear just in case.) Hitomi couldn't help but frown at this. She was really hoping that he had finally accepted her maybe not as a daughter but… as a fellow demon. She got up, her hair shielding her face from view, and walked past both Yusuke and Kurama straight into her room. Kurama stared at the door of her room. He couldn't help but feel a little bad for her, even though he knew he hated it when people did.

Flashback of when they were walking to the hotel

"Don't let Hiei hurt you with his words and actions," Kurama explained. "He doesn't really mean it, he's jus-."

"In denial?" Hitomi finished for him. She sighed not believed a word Kurama had said.

Kurama, not realizing it, gave a somewhat sad look to her. She sent him a cold glare. "Don't give me that look!" she said in a tone she had never shown before. Kurama was put into shock from the sudden change. "Don't feel bad for me… I…," she explained. "I hate being pitied. It makes me feel weak, like I haven't shown that I'm strong. Like I'm..."

She couldn't continue. She began to choke on whatever it was she was trying to say and tears began to form in her eyes. She bit her lower lip to try and control her emotions that were spilling out. Kurama had a hard time understanding what she had meant but considering it made her upset decided to try and avoid it… Although it hurt to see her like this, he was also glad he did. She could feel that something that Hiei probably couldn't. It may not have looked like it, but that was an advantage for her future. She wouldn't end up the way Hiei's going to if he continues to deny certain emotions…

End of the Flashback

"Now why'd you have to go and say something like that Hiei?" Yusuke yelled at the three-eyed demon.

"You shouldn't have brought me into your little flirting routine Detective," Hiei responded.

Yusuke frowned. "At least I complemented her instead of making her feel like crap," Yusuke argued back.

"If you want to prevent me from hurting her then just don't talk to me or about me," Hiei said walking into his own room.

"What went up his ass this morning?" Yusuke asked no one in particular before heading towards Hitomi's door. He gave it a knock and waited for permission to enter. There was no response. Kurama was about to make a suggestion but Yusuke gave him a sign telling him it was ok. Yusuke leaned against her door and decided to stand there like an idiot, waiting for her to come out. NOT! He actually had a plan in mind when doing this. About two minutes later Hitomi let him in. She felt bad considering he was trying so hard to try and cheer her up yet she was rejecting him. Yusuke gave Kurama a wink and went in, leaving Kurama standing alone with a sweatdrop plastered to his head.

Yusuke and Hitomi actually managed to get into a good conversation. They mostly talked about his relationship with Keiko, considering he decided to tell her about his girl. Meanwhile Kurama had finished with the dishes and decided to work on figuring out where Hitomi came from. So he went to his room and got to thinking.

That night, Kuwabara finally came home from kitchen duty, Yukina was with him. He had ran into her on the way and offered for her to stay with them. Just as they walked in, Hitomi was walking out of the kitchen from getting a glass of water. She froze in place as soon as she saw them. It was too late though, they spotted her.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara asked. Yukina gave one of her sweet smile which caught Hiromi off guard and made her feel nervous for some reason. There was something about her that made her hesitate in her choice of words. She knew that Kurama didn't want them to meet for some reason, but decided to ignore it. Curiosity killed the cat she though to herself. But hey, cats have nine lives, right?

"Hitomi," she answered. "Hiei's daughter..."

Kuwabara and Yukina looked like they had just seen a little kid die right before their eyes. Hitomi began to regret telling them, she had just lost one of her feline lives cause of her careless choice.

"W-WHAT!" Kuwabara shouted in disbelief. "That little twerp actually made it that far with a GIRL? He actually got a girl to LIKE him? He actually had-," he stopped when he remembered that Yukina was with him.

Hitomi was about to grab one of her Sais but Yukina's image suddenly popped into mind and restrained her from doing so. She looked at the girl in though only to meet eye to eye with her. She was giving her one of the nicest smiles she had ever seen. She couldn't help but blush and look away in embarrassment. "How nice to meet you Hiei's daughter," Yukina sweetly said to her.

"Wow and a cute one at that," Kuwabara commented afterwards. He shuddered soon after. "You must get all your looks from your mother…"

Hitomi twitched. How dare he insult her father like that! She couldn't do anything that would make the girl next to him sad though. She didn't want to…

"Can you please stop insulting my father…" was all she said in his defence. And it worked! He actually apologized! After proper introductions, Hitomi let Yukina stay in her room, considering there were no rooms left and she didn't want Yukina to stay with any of the boy's room's. And that was that. Hitomi and Yukina chatted for along time learning about eachother and their relation with Hiei. Hitomi began to laugh at the realization that Yukina was her aunt. Yukina seemed happy to know that Hiei had gotten into a relationship with a girl and had a kid. Her view on it was completely different from everyone else's. Hitomi was glad to meet someone who saw it in that way, it made her feel more welcomed. Eventually the two of them passed out, Yukina on the bed and Hitomi against the wall.

Kurama, hearing the whole incident between Kuwabara and Hitomi, he decided it could've been worse and decided to ignore it. It wasn't that big a deal anyways. Yukina might be a problem but other than that it was fine. He went back to working on Hitomi's case. He wondered why she knew who her father was yet she didn't seem to have a mother. She never mentioned one after all. Kurama placed a hand on his head and continue going through different idea's and clues. He decided to go through the thing Hiei had done that day before meeting her for starters. It was logical to do so. The only thing he could think of that was strange was his sudden change in attitude for certain things. Like his reaction to Kuwabara flirting with his sister and he seemed more to himself then usual. He would even ignore Kurama himself at times when he spoke, which was rare considering the topics. Enemies, demons, Youko…

Just as Kurama got an idea into mind, there was a sudden shout from the room next door causing Kurama to loose his thoughts. Of course, it turned out to be Kuwabara arguing with Yusuke about the whole dine and dash thing. After two minutes Hiei walked in on the two telling them to shut up, there for causing him to start another argument, him being involved in it this time. Kurama slammed his head on the desk. He couldn't concentrate with all the shouting coming from the other boy's. Hitomi finally woke up from her position against the wall from all the shouting. "At this hour?" she thought to herself. She noticed Yukina was still asleep and decided to prevent her from being woken. She got up and went to the arguing room to settle things. She knew that Kuwabara liked Yukina, and Hiei was her brother, Yusuke probably though she was ok so there would be no problem in getting them to shut up for her sleep's sake. After telling the boy's the ice demon was still in slumber, they all stopped. Hiei gave an "Hmph" as usual and left. That was how it ended. Kurama let out a long sigh of relief, he could finally think properly.

He heard his door open so he turned quickly to see Hitomi glancing in. She gave him a small smile and whispered a good night, then left. Kurama put a hand to his head. He couldn't concentrate again for some reason. When ever he tried to he only thought about the look she had just given him. He let out a frustrated groan and decided to go to bed and try again tomorrow…

The next morning was pretty normal. Arguing between Dumb and Dumber, Kurama doing all the cooking and cleaning, Hiei threatening Hitomi… What surprised Kurama the most was that Hiei didn't even hesitate with his choice of words even though Yukina was there. Was he still sick? The machine Hiei had gone into flashed inside of Kurama's mind. Another headache was starting from all the clutter in his mind.

Suddenly they all heard a cry coming from outside the building. Botan came into the room on her oar from the nearest open window shouting words that no one could understand.

"Calm down Botan!" Yusuke shouted at the sad excuse of a grim reaper. "What wrong?"

"It's Keiko!" she shouted back. "She's been kidnapped!"

Everyone gasped (expect for Hiei and Hitomi) while Yusuke's expression was filled with fear and anger. "What do you mean kidnapped?" he yelled at the poor messenger.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" she yelled back. "We got to go save her!"

Yusuke's hands began to shake as they clenched into fists. Hitomi remember him talking about the girl named Keiko. She was the most important person to him, his girlfriend. "Where did the kidnappers take her?" Hitomi asked suddenly. All eyes turned to her, Botan looking confused and Yusuke glad. She actually wanted to help…

"Um…," Botan hesitated. "... They took her to a warehouse in the forest near the Kaname shrine."

"What!" Hitomi yelled standing up quickly, causing her chair to fall over. "We got to get to her fast then!" Hitomi looked at Yusuke. "Their definitely using her to get to Yusuke but they won't hesitate to kill her before even facing him!"

Fear crossed Yusuke's heart. He couldn't react to what was said. Kurama on the other hand was focused on something else… How did she know the kidnappers?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it. At first I was planning on getting Kurama to solve the case, but I though "Hey, why end the story so soon?" So I started a little conflict for them. Please review and I'll bring the next chapter soon. If you have any sugestions for up coming chapters, feel free to share them.


End file.
